Wireless local area networks (WLANs) and real time location systems (RTLS's) are becoming more commonplace as the use of portable computers, such as “laptop,” “notebook,” and “pen” computers become increasingly common in office environments, industrial environments, homes, retail stores, and other locations. With the increasing availability and decreasing cost of wireless networking technology, WLAN receivers have been developed that can implement real-time locating. However, many receivers often suffer from a lack of processing power and are therefore incapable of analyzing all of the signals being communicated within a system. Since signal processing activities can often be computationally intensive, the limited computing power of the receivers can lead to the missed communications due to the receiver being unable to analyze incoming signals at the rate that the communications are received. Dropped or missed communications can result in system lag times and failed locating operations for RTLS solutions. As such, an inability to process network traffic in real-time or near-real-time may have undesirable impacts on the RTLS aspects of the network, which are expected to provide real-time or near-real-time indication of asset locations.